Setelah Mereka Mati
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Aku memanjangkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya sembari berusaha keluar. Saat itu, Hoseok berteriak. "Jimin, kau selamat!" BTS. MinV. Jimin x Taehyung


**Setelah Mereka Mati**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **MinV**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bapak telah mati.

Tapi Taehyung tak mau menggunakan kata mati untuk kucing itu. Meninggal, katanya. Aku yang risih ketika dia marah tiap kali kusebut Bapak telah mati.

Di hari kedatangannya, Taehyung membawa seekor kucing dalam gendongan. Si Bapak. Kucing itu badannya gendut tapi bulunya hampir botak. Faktor umur, Taehyung bilang. Kedua matanya pun sudah tak berfungsi dengan baik. Sehari-hari dia benar seperti manusia lanjut usia yang bisanya cuma makan dan berak. Aku paham mengapa kucing tua itu ikut Taehyung, pastilah karena dia sangat berharga bagi lelaki ini. Aku tak bertanya untuk alasan yang betul, tapi kutebak saja kalau memang begitu adanya. Yang aku heran, Taehyung memanggilnya si Bapak. Kenapa harus Bapak? Nama itu bikin garuk-garuk kepala. Aneh, kau tak merasa? Ketika dinamai Bapak, kucing itu seolah-olah memang bapaknya Taehyung. Di awal-awal, ketika Taehyung baru beberapa waktu tinggal di rumahku, aku masih selalu kaget tiap kali dia memanggil si kucing. Bapak, Bapak! Katanya. Aku merasa kalau di rumahku ada satu manusia lagi selain kami. Padahal itu hanya seekor kucing. Konyol, bukan?

Biar kuceritakan sedikit mengenai pertemuan kami (aku, Taehyung dan Bapak). Waktu itu, gerimis turun. Aku lelaki yang tak sabaran ketika lapar. Niatku untuk membeli roti terhadang si gerimis yang kecil tapi mengesalkan karena tak juga reda. Akhirnya aku keluar dari rumahku walau tak berpayung. Tepat ketika aku menginjakkan kaki di depan toko, gerimis kecil itu membesar dan berubah jadi hujan deras. Aku memandangi langit yang penuh. Gelegar-gelegar petir terdengar keras. Ah, ini akan jadi hujan yang awet, dan para suami istri mungkin makin betah bergelung berdua di atas ranjang, pikirku. Awalnya aku tak sadar kalau ada orang lain di bawah kanopi toko selain aku, nyatanya, ada seseorang yang berjongkok menghadap dinding. Itu Taehyung. Bajunya sedikit basah. Ada sisa-sisa tetes hujan di kepalanya. Yang menarik perhatianku bukan figurnya, atau jongkoknya yang menghadap dinding, tapi ucapannya. Dia berkata, _Bapak!_ Dan aku mencari siapa gerangan yang dipanggilnya Bapak itu.

Tanganku terhenti di kenop pintu toko. Panggilan untuk si Bapak tak hanya sekali. Entah bagaimana seperti ada sesuatu yang mengetuk hingga aku ingin tahu. Lalu, aku pun mendekati dia yang masih berjongkok itu. Saat aku berdiri di belakang punggungnya dan sedikit memanjangkan leher untuk mengintip, aku baru tahu ada seekor kucing terkapar. Dia memanggil-manggil sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh si kucing.

"Kucing itu mati?" tanyaku.

Taehyung menoleh. Kutangkap mata yang warnanya seperti kopi bercampur susu itu. Ada gurat sedih di wajahnya. Alisnya menukik tajam. Dia tak menjawabku, malah kembali pada kucing itu kemudian dia gunakan tangannya untuk mengangkat dan menggendong si kucing.

"Hei, kucing itu kenapa?"

"Bapak sakit." Dia menjawab.

"Bapak? Bapakmu sakit? Lalu di mana Bapakmu? Sedang apa kamu di sini dengan seekor kucing?"

"Bapakku sakit..." Jawabannya yang kedua ini sama. Tapi nadanya lebih lirih dan ada sedikit bumbu kesal. Aku tak tahu apakah dia tak suka aku tanyai atau bagaimana. Tapi aku yang belum mengerti apa maksud ucapannya tak bisa berhenti untuk bertanya.

"Kucing itu kehujanan?"

"Bapak, kita akan pergi setelah hujan reda, tolong bertahanlah."

Ludahku tertahan di pangkal lidah. Taehyung nampak tak peduli. Pertanyaanku yang barusan tak dijawab. Kami berucap bersamaan, dan kala itu juga Taehyung berdiri (masih sambil menggendong kucing). Mata cokelatnya menatap langit tinggi-tinggi. Kelabu di sana tak akan sirna dalam sekejap. Aku melihat harap yang banyak dari matanya. Taehyung ingin hujan segera berakhir. Aku tahu. Kuperhatikan kucing itu, dia terpejam. Dia ditimang Taehyung seperti seorang bayi.

"Namanya Bapak?"

Kali ini Taehyung merespon dengan tolehan kepala.

"Bapakku."

Dan hujan deras membawa petir. Orang-orang yang berjalan cepat timbulkan bunyi becek yang berkecipakan. Kami saling bertatapan. Ada satu hal yang tak bisa aku jelaskan, tentang alasan mengapa aku terperangkap dalam warna kopi yang kebanyakan susunya itu.

Yang kulakukan kemudian adalah membawa mereka pulang. Aku membeli beberapa potong roti dan seliter susu di toko itu. Aku tak banyak bicara ketika aku mengajaknya untuk bertandang ke rumahku, sebab ketika kukatakan aku bisa memberi kucing itu makanan dan susu, Taehyung mau ikut. Kami menembus hujan deras. Bapak Taehyung sembunyikan di dalam mantelnya. Kucing itu mesti terlindungi dari guyuran. Hujan musim gugur membawa dingin yang amat sangat. Setibanya di rumah kami menggigil. Yang selamat adalah roti-roti dan susu dalam bungkusan plastik, dan Bapak.

Aku menyuruh Taehyung duduk di depan perapian. Kuambilkan handuk untuknya. Bapak dibaringkan di sebuah keranjang berlapis kain-kain perca sisa jahitan. Itu tempat tidur favorit kucingku dulu. Sudah lama sekali aku hidup sendiri tanpanya. Dia telah mati karena sakit parah. Aku punya pengalaman buruk terhadap kucing yang sekarat, maka ketika melihat Bapak aku berempati. Kucing itu mungkin saja kedinginan, atau kelaparan, hingga dia tergolek tak berdaya. Di depan perapianku yang hangat, dia bisa menyamankan diri. Aku mesti menghangatkan susu.

"Kenapa kamu begitu baik?" Taehyung bertanya padaku ketika aku menaruh handuk di lengan kursi. Mata cokelatnya bergerak-gerak, dia tatap aku sekilas tapi menghindar kemudian.

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal."

"Aku Jim, Jimin. Dan kau?"

"Taehyung."

"Dan Bapak. Kucingmu namanya Bapak, kan?"

"Namanya bukan Bapak."

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggilnya Bapak?"

"Dia bapakku..."

Taehyung terlihat lelah untuk menanggapi aku. Aku pun sama. Aku tak kunjung mengerti. Kucing itu memang miliknya, tapi apakah pantas disebut sebagai bapaknya? Waktu itu aku sangat bodoh. Taehyung melepas mantel basahnya, sementara susu dari botol kaca kupisah-pisahkan. Segelas untukku, segelas untuk Taehyung, dan semangkuk kecil untuk Bapak.

Kami di dalam rumah menunggu hujan reda. Kaca jendelaku serasa digedor-gedor tiap petir menyambar. Tak banyak obrolan yang mengisi. Kami hanya duduk menghadap perapian. Kayu-kayu yang terbakar susul-menyusul menjadi abu. Bapak lelap. Posisinya hanya berubah sekali-dua kali. Taehyung membelainya selalu. Dia seperti tak pegal meski terus duduk di lantai.

"Di mana rumahmu?"

"Aku tak punya rumah."

"Hah? Lantas?"

Aku melirik mantel Taehyung yang lusuh. Kalau dia tak punya rumah, dia tinggal di mana? Aku bertanya-tanya. Sedang, Taehyung mengusap perut Bapak.

"Kami tak lagi punya tempat tinggal, sudah lama."

Aku terdiam. Seorang Taehyung hidup luntang-lantung bersama seekor kucing. Jika aku bertanya padanya lebih penting mana, uang atau Bapak, mungkin dia akan jawab Bapak. Tapi aku tak pernah tanyakan ini sama sekali. Sejak pertemuan pertama kami bahkan hingga…

"Bapak."

Kucing itu bangun. Dia duduk di atas keranjang. Hidungnya membaui kain-kain perca yang jadi alas badannya berbaring. Tangan Taehyung terbuka, mau menerimanya dalam gendongan.

"Beri dia susu dalam mangkuk itu," kataku.

Aku berjongkok di sebelah Taehyung. Bapak hanya diam saja ketika susu. Taehyung mencelupkan ujung jari telunjuknya ke dalam mangkuk. Sisa susu yang masih ada di kulit dia sentuhkan ke mulut kecil Bapak. Kucing itu menjilatnya. Minta lagi (dengan mengulum telunjuk Taehyung). Orang bilang bahagia itu sederhana. Iya, melihat seekor kucing sakit yang meminum susunya membuatku bahagia.

Lalu ketika jam dindingku berdentang-dentang pukul enam, Taehyung menggendong kucingnya dan berdiri.

"Hujan sudah reda, dan aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Kau mungkin terganggu."

Aku tak katakan apapun. Ketika dia berpamitan aku merasa seperti telah kehilangan sesuatu. Perapian yang hangat tak ada apa-apanya jika kau sendirian, dan kedatangan mereka membuat kayu-kayu yang dibakar itu menjadi berarti. Ini sangat singkat. Sejujurnya aku tak ingin dia (juga Bapak) pergi. Di ambang pintu kami berhenti. Ketika mengangkat kepala aku mendapati Taehyung yang sedang menatapku. Mata cokelatnya besar dan bening. Rambut ikalnya yang acak-acakan buatku ingin menyentuhnya.

"Terimakasih."

Ah, dia menyadarkanku dari lamunan. "Sama-sama."

Taehyung berbalik. Leher Bapak terjulur. Wajahnya menghadap padaku. Meski bibirnya tak bergerak, aku seperti mendengar sesuatu. Maka, kuucapkan sama-sama juga untuknya.

"Kau boleh datang kemari kapanpun kau mau!" seruku ketika dia sudah mulai jauh.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis. Daun gugur dan jalanan becek mengantar kepergiannya dari rumahku. Aku tak menutup pintu sampai dia benar-benar jauh dan tertelan jalan entah kemana. Memang benar, aku dan Taehyung tak saling mengenal. Lucu juga karena bisa-bisanya aku menyuruhnya untuk bertandang begitu saja. Tapi, pertemuan kami, layaknya sesuatu yang sudah tersurat lama. Saat itu aku punya harapan; Taehyung akan kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berminggu-minggu tak jumpa, kupikir Taehyung pergi ke tempat yang jauh, entah kemana. Nyatanya di suatu pagi, ketika aku hendak pergi bekerja, dia muncul di depan pintuku, bersama Bapak.

Lalu dia tinggal di rumahku. Kucing itu kuberi tempat di keranjang yang sama di depan perapian seperti kala pertama dia datang kemari. Sedang, karena kamar yang ada di rumah ini hanya satu, jadilah Taehyung tidur bersamaku. Yang bikin aku tak habis pikir, Bapak yang sudah kuberi tempat nyaman itu selalu pindah ke kamarku setiap malam menjelang waktu tidur. Dia akan bergelung di kolong ranjang dan Taehyung turun dari tempat tidur hanya demi menemaninya. Pekerjaanku selama bermalam-malam adalah membujuknya untuk naik ke ranjang dan meninggalkan Bapak di kolong. Aku bahkan pernah mengunci pintu hanya supaya Bapak tak masuk ke kamar dan Taehyung tak mesti tidur di kolong untuk menemaninya sampai pagi. Esok harinya Taehyung mendiamkan aku karena dia marah. Si Bapak yang tak pernah mengeong itu wajahnya terarah padaku. Meski tak melihat dan kami tak saling bertatapan, tapi dua garis mata yang tertutup itu seolah-olah mengatakan padaku kalau aku tak berhak untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Taehyung lagi. Oh, aku mulai tak waras. Tiap aku menatap Bapak, aku akan merasa kalau dia sedang bicara padaku.

...

Bapak berjalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah. Sekali-dua kali dia terbentur, tapi setelah itu dahinya akan diusap-usap oleh Taehyung yang tak pernah berhenti mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku menertawai mereka. Ini adalah hiburan gratis. Lucu sekali ketika Bapak mencoba mengenali rumahku dengan keluar-masuk dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lainnya.

"Dasar kucing tua."

Sekali waktu aku pernah bercanda dengan mengatakan ini sembari menyentil telinga si Bapak. Hanya saja, kucing itu langsung disambar dan dia digendong Taehyung (yang mana gendongannya seperti sebuah perlindungan). Aku merasa bersalah ketika kulihat wajahnya. Ekspresi itu menunjukkan bahwa dia tak suka aku menyentil Bapak. Kalau kuingat-ingat, Taehyung memang tak pernah mengerjai Bapak sebagaimana seorang majikan yang gemas terhadap peliharaannya. Taehyung memperlakukan Bapak seolah-olah Bapak adalah manusia. Bapaknya.

Suatu pagi aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip Bapak yang tiduran di keranjang. Semalam aku mengunci pintu kamarku lagi supaya dia tidak mengganggu. Aku hanya penasaran apakah dia tidur nyenyak di keranjang atau tidak. Karena kupikir, bersama Taehyung dia lebih nyaman.

"Pak, Bapak."

Dia mengangkat kepala ketika bunyi ketukan sol sepatuku sampai ke telinganya. Karena ternyata dia hanya berbaring malas dan tak benar-benar tidur, aku berpamitan.

"Aku pergi, ya?"

Kucing itu diam masih dengan kepala terangkat. Tak lama dia kembali bergelung, tidur lagi. Aku pun pergi. Taehyung tak kubangunkan. Dia terlalu lelap untuk kuusik.

Hari itu aku bekerja seperti biasa; mengurus artikel yang akan terbit untuk koran esok, menikmati makan siang berupa sup hangat, dan bercengkrama dengan Hoseok kawanku tentang Taehyung dan si Bapak yang kini tinggal di rumahku. Hoseok bilang dia senang melihatku tak lagi hidup sendirian semenjak ditinggal kucing kesayanganku. Hoseok juga bilang aku harus berbelanja bahan makanan yang banyak untukku dan Taehyung. Hoseok akan berkunjung habis dapat upah. Taehyung harus tahu betapa berisiknya dia kalau sedang bercanda. Dan mungkin Bapak harus kuselamatkan dari orang yang suka ribut seperti Hoseok. Kami tertawa, usai topik mengenai Bapak si kucing tua habis, kami menertawai kepala bagian yang malah takut kalau ada kucing penjaga kantin yang lewat di bawah kakinya.

Aku tak merasakan apa-apa. Itu benar-benar hari yang biasa. Kupikir semua baik-baik saja hingga ketika malam harinya aku pulang, kutemukan Taehyung sedang menangis tersedu-sedan. Aku, tanpa melepas mantel dan topiku langsung saja hampiri dia.

"Bapak...," lirihnya.

Seekor kucing tergeletak kaku di atas keranjang. Perapian mati. Rumahku dingin. Saat kusentuh, badan kecil itu keras. Kuminta Taehyung untuk menguburkan Bapak, tapi dia tak kuasa untuk menggendong bangkai kucing itu. Akulah yang kemudian membawa Bapak keluar rumahku dan menguburkannya di sepetak halaman belakang yang sempit. Gundukan kecil tercipta di antara sulur-sulur dan dedaunan dari pohon tomat. Tak lama setelah dia dikuburkan, hujan turun. Malam itu jadi semakin dingin. Kunyalakan perapian. Taehyung di kolong ranjang yang gelap menangis sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung tetap tidur di kolong ranjang meski Bapak sudah mati. Aku memaksanya tidur bersamaku, sebab tidak ada lagi yang mesti dia jaga di kolong sana. Awalnya Taehyung enggan sekali. Aku terus memintanya tanpa berhenti. Lama-lama dia menyerah untuk tetap bersikukuh. Akhirnya dia mau tidur denganku di atas ranjang, meski sempat berdebat tentang Bapak yang mati, Bapak yang meninggal. Aku paham dia masih merasa kehilangan, sebab aku pun begini saat peliharaanku mati. Dia butuh hiburan, entah apa itu. Yang jelas aku tak bisa membiarkannya melulu mendung.

"Nanti kita cari kucing baru yang bisa kau pelihara," kataku, sembari menyisir rambut ikalnya dan memilinnya menjadi ikatan.

"Aku tak mau. Aku tak ingin peliharaan. Lagipula Bapak bukan peliharaanku."

"Lalu dia milik siapa?"

"Milik..." Ucapannya terhenti. Rambut panjangnya jatuh kembali ke bahu karena tak sempat kuberi tali.

Aku ikut mematung. Kutunggu dia melanjutkan kalimat itu. Tapi tidak ada lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia diam lama hingga aku bosan. Kuembuskan napas. Agak jengah juga. Duduknya kami di ranjang ini rupanya diperhatikan oleh bulan. Dia menonton dari balik dedaunan merah yang masih bersisa di ranting pohon. Aku menatap jendela yang tirainya sama sekali belum kutarik tutup. Saat aku kembali pada Taehyung, kulihat dari sudut matanya jatuh sebulir air.

"Aku sangat merindukan Bapak," katanya, ketika kubelai pipinya. "Aku sudah tak punya siapa-siapa. Bapak telah tiada begitu juga dengan Ibu."

"Bapak, Bapakmu? Atau kucing itu? Dan juga, Ibu, Ibumu, atau pasangan kucing itu?"

"Bapakku, Ibuku. Keduanya."

Aku merengut tak mengerti. Taehyung masih menangis meski tak bersuara. Itu tangisan yang tak terlalu emosional. Dia seperti sudah sedikit merelakan kepergian kucingnya, dan seperti sudah tak begitu sakit ketika bicarakan Ibu yang telah tiada. Kupikir, yang dia bicarakan itu bukanlah si Bapak yang baru saja mati, melainkan orangtuanya sendiri. Mungkin, mereka telah dipanggil lama, dan dia ditinggal bersama seekor kucing yang menjadi tua bersamanya.

"Kau punya aku. Sekarang kau tinggal di sini dan kau tak perlu khawatir."

Kubelai rambutnya. Dia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Tapi wajah itu masih tertunduk, belum mau dia angkat untuk bertatapan denganku. Kutaruh helai-helai rambutnya yang tutupi sebagian wajah di belakang telinga.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik?"

Dia pernah menanyakan ini suatu kali, dan waktu itu aku tak tahu jawabannya. Pada yang kedua, aku menjawab, "Mungkin Tuhan menciptakan aku seperti ini."

Wajah itu terangkat. Mata cokelatnya kutatap. Kupikir warna itu jugalah yang ada pada mata Bapak seandainya kucing itu masih punya bola mata yang utuh untuk melihat. Sekejap kuteringat Bapak ketika kupandangi wajah Taehyung. Ada kesamaan di antara mereka yang entah apa. Karena ingin tahu, aku titi wajahnya dengan ujung jari. Dahinya, hidungnya yang tinggi, bibirnya, dagunya. Lalu kutangkup, dan itu adalah sebuah rupa manusia. Dalam diam aku mengaguminya.

"Taehyung, aku—"

Kucium dia.

Tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku untuk melakukan ini. Tak juga kukira bahwa ciuman itu adalah awal dari percumbuan kami yang dahsyat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, aku terbangun tapi tak menemukan Taehyung di sampingku. Dia ada di kolong ranjang, meringkuk seperti kucing yang ketakutan. Aku menarik tangannya agar dia keluar dari sana. Badannya tak tertutupi apa-apa, bekas-bekas percumbuan kami masih dapat kulihat dari kulit lehernya. Matanya lompat-lompat tak mau menatapku. Kutanya dia apa yang membuatnya begini.

"Kau kenapa? Katakan."

"Kami telah dikutuk, dan dengan mudahnya aku lupa pada kutukan itu. Aku takut, aku takut... Aku takut akan jadi seperti Bapak..."

"Maksudmu apa? Aku tak mengerti. Dikutuk apa? Semalam kita hanya bercinta, apa yang kau takutkan dari itu?"

"Aku takut akan jadi seperti Bapak..."

"KATAKAN APA MAKSUDMU!"

Dia mengigil. Aku telah membentak. Ketidakpahaman ini membuat sesuatu di puncak kepalaku pecah. Aku marah. Taehyung memeluk lututnya sendiri dan aku melihat ketakutan itu semakin banyak. Rambut ikalnya yang kusut menumpuk di depan ketika dia menunduk dalam.

"Kami... Bapak, dan keturunan Bapak... dikutuk oleh seorang _tuath de dannan,_ istrinya. Dia mengutuk Bapak menjadi binatang karena Bapak kawin dengan orang lain, dengan ibuku. Dia sumpahi kami supaya selamanya tak bisa berkasih-kasihan dengan orang yang kami cintai. Kalau kami kawin, kami akan berubah menjadi binatang. Kau mengawiniku, dan aku keturunan Bapak... maka aku... diriku..."

Tuturannya membuat mesin di kepalaku berputar keras. Saat itu aku mencerna maksudnya dengan alot. Kupikir Taehyung tadinya memang sedikit gila, dan makin menjadi setelah Bapak mati. Aku pun tak memercayai sedikitpun ucapannya yang seratus persen terdengar seperti bualan. Rasanya seperti mendengar racauan dari orang yang sedang tak jelas perasaan dan pikirannya. Lalu kupeluk dia, kuusap punggungnya. Dia gemetaran, menggigil tapi tak menangis.

Aku tak berangkat kerja hari itu. Aku tetap di rumah menemani Taehyung yang keadaannya memburuk. Bahkan, dia tak mau makan atau pun minum. Senampan makanan yang kuberi tak disentuh sama sekali. Dia berbaring sakit. Kepalanya sakit, katanya. Lama-lama gelisah itu menjadi demam. Kemudian aku teringat akan kata-katanya di pagi hari. Kutukan, bapaknya yang dikutuk, tak bisa berkasih-kasihan dengan orang yang dicintai, binatang, kutukan, berkasih-kasihan, cinta... cinta...

Cinta!

"Kau mencintai aku?"

Taehyung tak menjawab. Ini sama seperti ketika aku bicara pada Bapak yang sakit.

"Taehyung?"

Giginya bergemerutukan. Aku memegang tangannya yang gemetar. Ketakutannya begitu besar hingga dia seperti ini. Untuk apa dia takut pada bualan yang dia buat sendiri (jika itu benar-benar hanya omong kosong)? Aku bingung untuk percaya apa. Seekor kucing mati di rumahku dan kini Taehyung sakit karena takut menjadi binatang setelah kukawini.

Hidupku yang hitam putih seperti lembar koran jadi tak biasa ketika mereka datang. Aku mulai menganggap bahwa ada hal-hal gila yang belum kuketahui eksis di dunia ini. Sedikit-sedikit bualan tentang kutukan itu merasuk dan aku mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin saja kucing yang selama ini dipanggil Bapak oleh Taehyung itu memang bapaknya sendiri. Mungkin saja!

Aku pergi ke halaman belakang untuk melihat gundukan kuburan Bapak. Tanahnya sedikit datar karena guyuran hujan yang melulu turun selama berhari-hari. Aku menggaruk tanah itu hanya karena ingin tahu, apakah setelah dikubur dia akan tetap kucing atau berubah menjadi manusia. Ketika tanah itu sudah dalam kugali, kutemukan bangkai kucing yang sudah hampir habis dimakan belatung dan cacing. Dia tetap kucing. Bapak tetap kucing.

Aku kembali ke rumah tanpa menutup lubang itu. Di kamar Taehyung masih berbaring. Tanganku penuh tanah. Sebagian berjatuhan ke lantai dan membuat kotor. Aku pusing karena tak tahu mesti apa. Seperti orang yang tak punya nurani, aku meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri. Kupergi ke kantor untuk temui Hoseok. Saat itu aku merasa bahwa Hoseoklah yang bisa memberiku jawaban.

"Apa? Tunggu, apa maksudmu?"

"Setelah kukawini dia sakit. Dia seperti orang yang ketakutan, takut pada sesuatu. Dia katakan kalau dia dikutuk. Bapaknya seekor kucing! Lalu apakah aku telah mengawini seorang anak setan? Dia ketakutan! Seharusnya aku yang takut, bukan?"

Aku meracau di depan Hoseok seperti orang gila. Dia melepas kacamatanya dan menyeretku lebih jauh dari tempat yang bisa dilihat orang.

"Jimin, ada yang tak beres denganmu. Oh, kau, atau Taehyung yang tinggal bersamamu itu. Bapaknya seekor kucing? Kau bicara apa? Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa aku perlu mengantarmu pulang dan membicarakan ini dengan kalian berdua?"

"Kau boleh datang ke rumahku," aku memijat dahi. "kita bicarakan ini di sana. Taehyung demam dan aku meninggalkannya begitu saja."

Aku pulang dengan Hoseok. Mobil vewe kodoknya dia parkirkan di depan rumahku. Angin musim gugur datang dari kiri. Hoseok merapatkan mantel dan aku membuka pintu. Kami masuk, dia duduk di kursi dekat perapian. Waktu aku melirik keranjang kecil di sana, aku teringat Bapak. Bulu-bulunya belum kubersihkan. Mungkin banyak yang tertinggal. Aku hendak pergi ke dapur untuk menghidangkan secangkir teh, tapi Hoseok menghentikan aku.

"Di mana Taehyung? Katamu dia sakit."

"Ah, ya. di kamarku."

Dia mengikuti aku dari belakang. Kubuka pintu kamar, tapi yang kami temukan di ranjang bukan seorang manusia, melainkan seekor harimau.

Aku tak ingat apa yang Hoseok teriakkan. Saat itu segalanya mengabur dan yang kurasa hanya tarikan tangannya yang keras hingga aku terjatuh. Hoseok lari. Harimau itu melompat turun dari ranjangku. Dia megaum-aum. Aku mau lari tapi tak bisa. Tatapan harimau itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu; seseorang. Oh, aku terperangkap lagi. Aku di lantai dengan harimau itu yang menaruh empat kakinya di antaraku. Kusadari kalau tatapannya seperti Taehyung; seperti Bapak.

"T-Tae…"

 _Aum._ Harimau itu mengaum pelan. Dia menyeruduk ke wajahku. Perangainya seperti bukan hewan buas. Aku antara mimpi tak mimpi, dan takut tak takut ketika menaruh tangan di lehernya. Dia seperti kucing. Dia seperti Taehyung yang mau memeluk terus pada malam di mana kami bersetubuh di ranjang itu.

 _Aum._ Harimau itu mengaum pelan lagi. Aku benar-benar memeluknya kala itu.

Di luar orang ribut-ribut. Mereka berdatangan ke rumahku. Harimau itu seperti tahu bahwa ancaman datang pada kami (padanya). Dia melepaskan diri dariku dan mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar. Suara ribut makin terdengar, si harimau tiba-tiba menyundul hingga aku terbentur lemari. Badanku dia sundul-sundul lagi sampai aku masuk ke kolong ranjang. Begitu melihat ke atas kepala, yang ada hanya garis-garis serat kayu. Tapi semua gelap. Kolong ranjang seperti dunia lain. Si harimau masih mondar-mandir di kamarku.

Tiba-tiba teriakan kencang masuk ke rumah. Si harimau mengaum untuk membalas. Aku hendak keluar dari kolong ranjang, tapi baru saja mengulurkan tangan, kudengar bunyi tembakan yang bertubi dan ciprat-ciprat yang tak mengenakkan di telinga. Gedebuk keras mengakhiri hujaman peluru itu. Seekor harimau terkapar di lantai kamarku. Kulihat darah dari tubuhnya membual.

Aku memanjangkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya sembari berusaha keluar. Saat itu, Hoseok berteriak.

" _Jimin, kau selamat?!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang _Tuath de Dannan_ mengutuk Taehyung dan bapaknya supaya mereka tak bisa berkasih-kasihan dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

 _Dan ketika kau juga telah menjadi seekor binatang, kemudian mati tertembak, bukankan kutukan itu juga berlaku padaku? Bagaimana bisa aku berkasih-kasihan denganmu yang telah tiada?_

Harimauku telah mati.

Tapi aku tak mau menggunakan kata mati untuk harimau itu. Meninggal, kataku. Orang-orang di rumah sakit jiwa yang risih tiap kali kusebut harimauku telah meninggal.

 **Setelah Mereka Mati**

 **END**

 _*) Tuath de Dannan, sejenis peri._

Selesai di sela pekerjaan yang datengnya seiprit-seiprit.


End file.
